Heaven by Your Side
by miKaN'natSuMe525
Summary: "I was alone till she came into my life... I was indifferent but she changed me... I was unknown to love but she introduced me to it and so I found it in her..." ONESHOT! inspired by the song Heaven by Your Side. hope you like it! R


**This is my first time writing a one-shot! HOHOHO~ I finally achieved doing so.**

**It's around 2 am right now but I insisted on finishing this while I still have the fresh idea of the story. Anyway, this might get edited soon as I'm really sleepy right now and I might have wrecked my grammar and storyline somehow somewhere... XO**

**ANYWAY, don't mind my blabber~ Hope you guys will like it! :D**

* * *

_**"Heaven by Your Side"**_

_"I was alone till she came into my life... I was indifferent but she changed me... I was unknown to love but she introduced me to it and so I found it in her..." _

We were alone on top of a hill, sitting back to back as we shared our love in the peaceful silence. The sky was clear, the grasses looked green and there were little flowers sprouting beautifully. I was right there with her, closing my eyes, feeling the strands of her hair touch my cheeks as the wind swept through her locks. I felt great deep inside and I know that it was my love for her that flows thickly within me.

"Natsume?" she called out in her childish sweet voice

"Hn."

"Sing me a song…"

I didn't respond.

"Please?"

She squeezed my hand and I know I had to give in. She's stubborn so I know she'll insist until I surrender. Without opening my eyes, I enclosed her hand in mine and I let the fresh air fill me. And not thinking much of what song to sing, the melody inside my head erupted and I heard myself sing…

…

…

"…_**You and I, cannot hide**_

_**The love we feel inside,**_

_**The words we need to say…"**_

…

…

_It was the first day of classes and as usual, I was alone. I felt alone. _

_Although there were guys around me, talking, showing off stuff, involving me in their useless fetish talks, I felt very unfamiliar to them. So I continued looking outside the window, staring at the sakura tree on the grounds. Until,_

"_Alright then, please introduce yourself to the class..."_

_I realized that homeroom has started and I turned to look at the new student being introduced. As my eyes caught a glimpse of her, smiling widely with her hazel nut eyes shining even from afar, I never imagined that she would be the one to open up my heart._

"_My name's Sakura Mikan! I hope we'll all be good friends!"_

…

…

"_**I feel that I,**_

_**have always walked alone.**_

_**But now that you're here with me,**_

_**There'll always be a place that I can go…"**_

…

…

_My friends laughed at her and I smirked triumphantly. This stupid brunette finally knows that I'm respected here, more like worshipped, and she should know her place. If I want her to shut up, if I want to make fun of her, whatever I do, she needs to be submissive and never object. Now her hair's all messed up and her uniform's filled with dirt. But she looked the same though, a living joke to everyone._

…

…

"_**And suddenly our destiny**_

_**Has started to unfold…**_

…

…

_We were alone in the room, and I know she was here to finally agree to whatever I want. I stared at her while she kept her head down, shivering from embarrassment and anger but suddenly she glanced up and ran towards me,_

"_Bastard!"_

**PAK!**

_My eyes widened, my cheek stung and I was about to lose my cool and do something in return. But then she grabbed my collar in her shaking grip and her face was inches away from mine, then for the first time I heard her say my name in her soft quivering voice._

"_Natsume…please stop bullying me."_

…

…

"…_**When you're next to me,**_

_**I can see the greatest story love has ever told."**_

…

…

_She released her grip, dropped down on the floor, and began crying. _

_She cried like a baby and I didn't know what to do. No matter what I did for the past few weeks, she always managed to laugh, be happy and stay strong. But for the first time I saw her cry… helplessly, heartily, child-like… and not knowing whatever it is that dawned on me, I grabbed her in my arms and soothed her as I whispered,_

"_okay…"_

_I remained there cuddling her close to me… until the moment she fell asleep in my embrace._

…

…

"_**Now my life is blessed**_

_**with the love of an angel…**_

_**How can it be true?**_

_**somebody to keep the dream alive.**_

_**The dream I found in you.**_

_**I always thought that love**_

_**Would be the strangest thing to me,**_

_**But when we touch,**_

_**I realize…**_

_**That I found my place in heaven by your side."**_

…

…

_As if I have never hurt her before, as if nothing happened, our lives shifted in a new pace. _

_I kept her on my guard all the time, giving hints to everyone that I own her without saying anything. In her case, she treated me nicely and kept talking to me even if I seemed nonchalant to everything she says. _

_But in truth she doesn't know how eager I am to hear her greet me every morning. She doesn't know how much I want to see her smile to me. She doesn't know that even in the loudest noise, I can clearly hear her voice as I struggle to keep my gaze away from her._

…

…

"_**I could fly, and when you smile**_

_**I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**To hear you call my name…"**_

…

…

_I was staring out of the window again, staring at the sakura tree while everyone was still eating their lunch. Then I saw her._

_She was with some guy I didn't know and they kept laughing to themselves. As if mocking me, they sat down under the shade of the tree and enjoyed eating lunch together. I know I was glaring at them because I was pissed. It was bearable until I saw him hold her hand and…_

"_STOP IT NATSUME!"_

_Before I even knew it, I was there under the sakura tree. My hand was throbbing and I found myself staring at the bruised face and bleeding mouth of the guy under me. What have I done?_

"_Natsume…"_

_Her voice sounded odd and I couldn't turn to look at her. I walked away from the place thinking of how I just lost the person I felt alive with._

…

…

"…_**Now that I have finally found the one**_

_**Who will be there for me eternally**_

_**My everlasting sun…"**_

…

…

_I ran to the rooftop… disheartened about everything in my life. Nothing's left to me. Just as what I feared, I became the person I loathed most. I'm no different from my father. Selfish. Despicable. Uncontrolled._

_As I reached the rooftop, I went out the door and began punching the wall until I felt my bones break. I hated myself. _

…

…

"_**And suddenly our destiny**_

_**Has started to unfold…**_

…

…

_Helplessly, I sat down on the floor, leaned my back on the cold wall and felt the pain of my broken hand. I closed my eyes against the bright sky. And then someone gently took my hand… I opened my eyes…_

"_I wanted to punch you and confront you on why you did that Natsume, but I can see now that you regretted doing what you just did."_

_She was nursing my hand in her warm soothing hands, and the pain subsided… physically and something deeper than that. Her gaze went up to me as she looked intently, her innocent eyes looking through mine. She uttered my name softly, as if calling out for me from my world._

"_Natsume…"_

_I felt vulnerable in that instant and I turned away from her, afraid that I might break down. Weakly, I said her name_

"_Mikan…"_

_And then I was the one inside her embrace. _

…

"…_**When you're next to me,**_

_**I can see the greatest story love has ever told."**_

…

_Not helping myself, I murmured silently,_

"_Please stay with me forever."_

…

…

"_**Now my life is blessed**_

_**with the love of an angel…**_

_**How can it be true?**_

_**somebody to keep the dream alive.**_

_**The dream I found in you.**_

_**I always thought that love**_

_**Would be the strangest thing to me,**_

_**But when we touch,**_

_**I realize…**_

_**That I found my place in heaven by your side."**_

…

…

_And she did stay with me, changing me unconsciously as we spent time together. I felt really happy and blessed though I still didn't understand how she could put up with me after all I did. Then I concluded that she must be made and sent for me and even if she can exist without me, I thought I could never do that without her._

…

…

"_**That I found my place in heaven by your side."**_

…

…

Her head lay down comfortably on the grass, her hair spreading out as if part of the ground. Her hand was still in mine, the other holding out onto the flower necklace she just made. Her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully and her lips parted as if she was saying something. I tilted and leaned in towards her, saying my feelings which I was too afraid to admit before…

"I love you Mikan."

…and then in my head, I finished the song silently as I kissed her lips.

…

…

_**I always thought that love**_

_**Would be the strangest thing to me,**_

_**But when we touch,**_

_**I realize…**_

_**That I found my place in heaven by your side."**_

…

…

_**End**_

* * *

_**Thank your for reading!**_


End file.
